


Home

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [13]
Category: DCEU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Joker and Harley break Lily out of Arkham, Lily contemplates how she got this point in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Home" by Nikki Flores

As the three made their way back to the hide out, Lily played with the key around her neck. “So where’d you find this?” she asked. 

“Like I told Mistah J, I swiped it when I was escapin’”, Harley said looking around for any police or squad cars, “Opens any door in Arkham”.

“They were pretty stupid to create a skeleton key”, Lily said.

“But it worked out so well for us”, the Joker said smiling, “You should keep it somewhere safe”.

Lily let go of the key and it settled between her breasts, the cold metal against her heated skin.

* * *

When they arrived at the hide out, the Joker and Lily retreated to their room. 

Lily launched herself on the Joker and pulled at his shirt, desperate to feel his skin on hers.

“Lily, Lily”, he cooed, trying to calm her. 

Her movements slowed as she panted into his chest. “I was so scared”, she whispered, “I thought they were going to turn me into Harley”. 

“Technically, I turned your sister into Harley”, the Joker said. 

Normally, Lily would have snapped at him, but she didn’t have the energy. “It was just so horrible”, Lily told him, “Not knowing what was going to happen to me”. 

The Joker stroked her hair, trying his best to comfort her. “Why did you let them take you?” he asked her, “Why didn’t you fight back?”

“I thought…that maybe if I wasn’t here, you and Harley could be happy together”, Lily said. 

The Joker took Lily’s face in his hands. “You matter more to me than Harley”, he told her. He pressed his lips to hers.

That night he made love to her, the key to Arkham nestled between her breasts.

* * *

The Joker was in a deep sleep, but Lily found herself unable to sleep. She got up and sat on the windowsill as she thought about how she gotten to this point in her life. She’d been just a normal 20 year old woman, until the Joker had showed up in her life. 

He was her savior. He had saved her from a boring life and job. He had saved from becoming a man’s good little housewife, barefoot and pregnant. He accepted her for who she was, a broken little girl who just wanted someone to love her, but hid it behind a mask of attitude.

A girl who had always lived in the shadow of her sister. 

She had once asked the Joker why he didn’t abuse her like he did with Harley. 

Of course, he _had_ abused her the first time they met, but he hadn’t done it since. His answer had been, “Because you’re not Harley”. He was the first person to separate the two and let Lily be who she wanted to be. 

There were times when she thought back to that man in the store who had asked her why she was with the Joker. 

She didn’t have answer back then, but she did now. She loved him. She was in love with him. She suspected that she’d been in love with him the moment she met him, but didn’t notice it. 

He felt right. 

As crazy as it sounded, she felt safe with him.

There were times when she thought that maybe she could leave him. 

Renounce her criminal ways and go back to a normal life, but she knew she couldn’t. 

Her five years in Starling City had taught her that. 

Every time she walked down the street and saw something pretty in the window, she had to resist the urge to break the glass and steal it. 

When someone was rude to her, she had to resist the urge to shoot them. 

She had gotten a taste of a normal life with Oliver and she hated it. 

What made matters worse was she was a bad girl dating a good guy. 

A superhero no less. 

Everything in her body had screamed at her to leave him. Go find herself a bad boy like the Joker.

Maybe she and her sister were born insane, because they had both fallen in love with a psychotic man who liked dressing up in crazy clothes and painted his lips red. 

Maybe it was his silver tongue or the fact that both of them knew what was under his hard shell. 

“Lily?” she heard. She turned and saw him sitting up in bed.

“Come back to bed”, he told her. 

Lily smiled and got up from her spot and walked back over to the bed. She climbed under the covers with him. 

“What are you doing up?” he asked her. 

“I was just thinking about things”, she told him. She nestled into his side and closed her eyes.

The saying ‘Home is where the heart is’ was true. 

Her heart belonged to the Joker. 

He was home.


End file.
